The Change of Serenity
by Goddess Of Passion
Summary: It was supposed to be a great day. But it wasn't. There was a accident and Usagi left them forever. Or did she? Ami isn't so sure all she knows for sure is if Usagi can live again she won't let anything stop it...Anything! R&R Please! Ami/Mako


A Change of Serenity

Hey everyone I'm trying something here. I started this story back in 2003 after reading The change of Serenity by Paru-chan. I contacted the author and asked if I may continue where he left off he agreed and this is the result. I have several chapters written but I am going to be reworking them. If you like it please review!

WARNING! This is a mature fic Ami/Mako pairing!!!!

Chapter 1,

It was the next day.... Ami had been taken home from the hospital after 2 AM by her mother who had begged Ami not to return to school that morning. Ami shook her head knowing she had no choice... The others... Her friend's... Usagi's friends didn't know yet.

Ami smoothed the clothes she had been wearing when the fire started. Everything was destroyed. The firemen should it could be weeks before they'd be able to return. Ami frowned her head still slightly hurting. She glanced at the ring and felt her heart in her throat ~Why couldn't it have been me...Usagi-Chan!~

Ami wasn't certain how she found her way to school but she did. "OOF!" Ami rubbed her forehead from where she had crashed into.... "Mako-Chan?"

Makoto rubbed her collar bone where Ami had rammed her with a small wince. "Good Morning Ami-Chan! How was your birthday? I'm really sorry I wasn't able to come but the house had to be spotless... Damn social services they are always trying to surprise me!"

Ami just stood there looking at Makoto A large lump in her throat. "Mako...I..." She started when the intercom came to life.

"Attention all students and faculty please report to the auditorium for a announcement. That is all!"

Makoto turned to Ami. "Mega weird do you have any idea what's going on?"

Ami started to open her mouth when A sensei came up behind them. "Kino San, Mizuno San I'd like you to come with me please. Aino San is already waiting in my office."

Makoto looked at the Sensei questioningly but followed her and Ami to a office where Minako is already waiting. Next to Minako is a woman with brown hair.

The woman stood up. "I understand that the three of you are Tsukino Usagi's closest friends?"

Minako and Makoto nod while Ami sat down wanting to roll into a ball and cry. She should tell them... Before this woman could. ~She must be a grief counselor~ Ami realized she cleared her throat "..Mako-Chan... Minako-Chan... I... I need to tell you something... La..." she stopped and cleared her throat the grief counselor waited nodding for Ami to continue if she could.

"Last night Usagi...Usagi was over at my house. I was taking a short nap..so...So I didn't smell it..." She stopped her knuckles turning white from squeezing to hard. "The smell of rotten eggs." Ami heard Makoto gasp and Minako sniffle "...Usagi lit my cake and..." she can't finish.

The grief counselor looks at the three teenagers as the shock of what happened hit them. "I'm so sorry for you loss girls... If there's anything I can do for you? The classes for today have been canceled of course... After a tragedy of this magnitude no one can expect you to study."

Ami looked up at her. "I...we...we really just want to go somewhere we can think about Usagi... Please?"

The sensei nodded. "Of course Mizuno-San take your time. Your absences are understood."

The three teens bow to the women and leave the school trying to ignore the sounds of crying around them.

"...Ami... How... She can't be..." Minako finally got out in shock. Away from the school her shock was beginning to wear off and instead she felt...Pain. Pain like she had never felt before. Her heart hurt!

Ami stared at the ground. Tears rolling down her cheeks "...She is.. They... The EMT's wouldn't let me see her... She was charred black.. They don't understand how I survived! I DON'T understand how I survived!" Ami began to sob.

Makoto looked at her pained and grabs hold of her to her chest. "It's ok...Cry all you need." She was still in shock she wanted to scream but Ami needed her now! She could feel later.

Minako looks up at the full moon in the sky. it was a beautiful day, bright sunshine, birds chirping.. She wished they'd all just go to hell. "We... we need to have a meeting... I... Rei-Chan, Mamoru-San, Haruka-San, Michiru-San, Setsuna-San, and Hotaru-Chan still... they need to be told... I... They are all still in school so... Why... Why don't we all head home. we can meet this afternoon."

Makoto looked at Ami sadly. "Your home. It's gone isn't it?"

Ami shrugged, "I...I guess. Mom and I are staying at a hotel.. but she's at work right now..." Ami trails off feeling cold and alone.

Makoto made up her mind in less then a second. "Come on then your coming home with me. Your still in shock from the accident you need some sleep. Don't make me force you."

Ami opened her mouth to protest but changed her mind. "You're right... I'm so upset and tired my brain hurts."

Ami bowed to Minako who bowed back. "Take care of yourself Ami we're going to need you even more then we once did I suspect." Minako then turned to walk towards her home only when she's out of sight does she go to a tree curl up and allow herself to break down. "USAGI!" She screamed curled into a ball tears flowing down her cheeks. This wasn't supposed to happen! How could it what about what they had seen??? What about Chibi-Usa??? It made no sense! Usagi couldn't be dead her best friend COULDN'T be dead!

Makoto pushed Ami onto her bed gently. "Curl up under the covers and rest... I'm guessing you haven't slept well since... The accident." Makoto pushed the lump in her throat down as Ami sleepily closes her eyes. Once her breathing slowed Makoto finally let the tears fall. ~Usagi... Usagi you can't be gone! We need you!~

Ami mumbled in her sleep as if having a nightmare. Makoto saw this and strokes her hair until she relaxed.

*****DREAM*****

Ami found herself in a familiar place, one she had not figured she would ever return to. She gazed around at the ruins of her old home. The Moon Kingdom... She started walking as if drawn towards a bench by a iced over lake. She sat down gazing trying to remember what this place was once like. The life the children running around giggling. She wondered why she was here.

A female sat next to her leaning back also looking at the lake "...I'm trying to remember too Ami-Chan." A very familiar voice says quietly.

Ami turned quickly with a gasp to see the one person she wanted to see more then anyone. She was sitting there her long blonde hair falling down her back her crystal blue eyes starring at her pain in them. "....Usa...Usagi-Chan!" Ami cried as she held to her tight sobbing.

Usagi stroked Ami's hair as she cried. The two girls stayed in this position for what seemed like hours. Ami crying her pain out from surviving while Usagi lovingly cooed and stroked her hair.

Ami finally sat back up and rubbed her swollen eyes. "...Usagi-chan I don't understand... I why are you here? Is this...." Ami let the question fade off as Usagi gazed at her lovingly pushing Ami's bangs out of her eyes.

"Heaven? No... I don't think so anyways. I would hope if this was Heaven life would be returned to my home." Usagi hesitated "..My death cursed you Ami-Chan and I didn't mean it too. All I wanted was to give you a piece of me."

Ami blinked "Cursed? Usagi-Chan I don't understand..." She saw Usagi biting her lip trying to figure out how to put it.

"Ami-Chan you remember the ring I made you right?"

Ami nodded as she looked at her left hand ring finger. it had changed... Instead of being blue with the sigil of Mercury, It was now silver.. "...Is that...It can't be!"

Usagi bowed her head "I'm so sorry Ami-Chan. When you reached out to me and grasped my hand. My spirit took the chance and entered your body. I'm not in heaven for only one reason Ami-Chan. I'm you."

Ami sat back in shock. "I don't understand... Usagi tell me what's going to happen?"

Usagi weakly shrugged. "I'm not certain... Queen Selenity told me that well my spirit would attempt to over power yours."

"I'm going to become you?" Ami whispered out.

Usagi hesitated. "I...I think so. I don't understand it Ami-Chan! but...but I can't stop it."

Ami watched as a tear fell down Usagi's cheek she held the smaller girl to her. "I'm not frightened. It is my duty to serve and protect you even if that means losing me."

Usagi pulled away in shock "Lose yourself??? No way! I won't allow it! I love who you are Ami! trust me I... We'll figure something out okay?"

Ami nodded, "what should I tell the others? Mamoru-San and them."

Usagi sat back hard at the name of her beloved. "I..I'm not certain yet... Can we keep this between us for now? Please Ami-Chan?"

Ami nodded.

*****END DREAM*****

Ami opened her eyes to see Makoto sitting on the edge of the bed silent tears falling down her cheeks. The TV was on Ami winced they must of shown footage of the fire.

Makoto turned around to gaze at Ami. "How... How could you have survived that Ami? Your home it's gone."

Ami sat up feeling a bit woozy hit with thoughts that weren't hers she attempted to simply breathe. "I wish I could answer the question upon which I can not answer myself." She finally got out her heart still aching confused from her chat. ~Was it truly real? Is Usagi...in ME?~

Makoto stood up "Minako-Chan just called. Everyone is at the shrine waiting for us."

Ami nodded soon she would be in front of all her friends Usagi's truest love... She thought for a moment ~If I am going to be Usagi will I love him?~ The thought terrified her as she looked at Makoto her heart aching from all her secrets. ~I'm done keeping this one~ Ami thought bitterly.

"Mako-Chan?" Ami smiled as Makoto turned to face her carefully Ami captured her lips in a tender kiss. She held it for a few seconds to see what Makoto would do.

Makoto's eyes widened as her lips were kissed by her best friend it was a gentle kiss loving unlike any she had received before. Carefully she kissed back marveling at the softness of Ami's lips.

Ami finally pulled away and Makoto felt disappointed that the kiss had ended. Ami gazed into Makoto's green eyes feeling nervousness in the pit of her belly.

"I..." The insistent beeping of her communicator interrupted her thoughts she frowned at it ~Damned thing... Isn't it bad enough Usagi died while holding my hand but I can't even reveal a single secret???~ "Mercury here."

"Mercury it's Venus... are you and Jupiter on your way I... They don't know anything."

Ami felt her heart in her throat and nodded to Makoto. "Can I finish that thought later?"

Makoto nodded and they began the long walk to the shrine. Rei let them into the meeting room feeling annoyed. "now where is that Odango Atama of course she'd be late!" Rei stopped her fuming as Ami broke down in tears and Makoto gazed at her with sad eyes.

"Usagi...Usagi isn't coming Rei..."

Rei felt fear as she let them in. Ami and Makoto sat down at the short table Ami took a deep breathe then stopped.

Minako closed her eyes "...We...Senshi we have a...a tragedy."

Haruka leaned back against the wall looking at Michiru who was chewing her lip in concern. "What's up Mina-Chan? New enemy?"

Minako shook her head. "...Last night...at 12:00 AM Usagi...Usagi died in a fire at Ami's house. There was a gas leak..."

Silence fills the room at that announcement then Mamoru lets out a strangled cry "Usako! no oh gods! No!"

Haruka glanced at Setsuna who looked in shock. ~Just great...When the senshi of time is in shock life has just been fucked!~

Ami stared at the table feeling soft finger on her back. She knew... She just knew the fingers belonged to Usagi was she a ghost or...Was it true she was inside her? Ami sighed this was so confusing she should be mourning her best friend instead she had to wonder if she was really dead!

~Of course I'm dead Ami-Chan~ Usagi's voice said in her mind ~I'm just err...Not going anywhere...~

Ami sighed ~am I the only one who can hear you then?~ She heard a giggle.

~Um well yeah for now anyways I'm not totally sure... but I don't think I'm a ghost Rei would be freaking out if I was...Hey Ami-Chan... I need a favor.~

~What's that Usagi?~ Ami prayed it would be something she would be able to do without causing a mess.

~Can you tell my mom and dad who I was?~

And so much for the hope of avoiding a mess... ~Alright Usagi... just let me think for a bit on what to say.~ Ami felt Usagi's agreement and turned her eyes back to her friends who were staring at her. "what is it?"

Michiru hesitated. "Your eyes were...Well they were switching colors Ami."

Ami blinked "Switching colors how?"

Setsuna stared straight at her "They looked just like Usagi's." She gazed at Ami's hands catching sight of the ring on her left hand. "May I see?"

Ami nodded nervously but held her left hand out for Setsuna to examine.

Setsuna turned her hand back and forth gazing at the ring she attempted to tug on it only to get a nasty jolt. She backed up quickly then her eyes widened. "That's the silver crystal..."

Ami nodded. "Yes... After Usagi died I ...the crystal appeared on my ring."

Setsuna considers this information knowing Ami wasn't telling her everything but that would have to wait. She had research she had to do.

Minako cleared her throat. "I got in touch with The Tsukinos...They told me that Usagi's memorial service will be tomorrow on the full moon... Rei they wanted to know if it could be here."

Rei nodded "I'm certain that will be fine.... I... I'll talk to grandpa."

Hotaru looked up at Haruka who was chewing on a thought. "Poppa when will we start crying?"

Haruka stopped in shock as tears leaked out of her eyes. "Now I suppose baby... the shock... It can only last so long..."

Michiru held Hotaru and Haruka to her as they sobbed the inner senshi clutched each other and finally let go sobbing wanting their closest friend back. Mamoru sat in the corner not even bothering to wipe his tears away as they fell silently. Everyone was crying...

Well almost everyone Ami was out of tears and slightly freaked from the way Setsuna was gazing at her. ~I think Setsuna-San suspects something Usagi...~

~....Uhhuh I think your right... Not much we can do about it though... Um hey Ami?~

~Hmmm?~

~I'm err...Kind of hungry can we get some lunch?~

Ami sighed with a smile that was the Usagi she knew...And then she frowned. She still didn't understand what this meant. She just knew one thing. Usagi was her friend and her Princess and she'd do anything to have her back. Anything.

* * *

Well there we go first chapter has been completely redone if your interested to see the first draft let me know I'll post them after the new chapter goes up! As always please review I can't tell whether you like my work or not unless you tell me! I hope you enjoyed!

Goddess of Passion!


End file.
